<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want a Fic Rec? by chewgoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956083">Want a Fic Rec?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewgoo/pseuds/chewgoo'>chewgoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Jacob is a sweetheart, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, and it ended up really soft, kevin reads tbz fanfiction and has a crisis, more texting than i expected, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewgoo/pseuds/chewgoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering his background, it really should’ve come as no surprise that Kevin would be interested in fanfiction. What did come as a surprise, however, was what fandom was his primary source of interest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want a Fic Rec?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~ five months without uploading, they come back with a tbz fic nobody asked for ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Considering his background, it really should’ve come as no surprise that Kevin would be interested in fanfiction. What did come as a surprise, however, was what </span>
  <em>
    <span>fandom </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his primary source of interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Boyz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started innocently enough. He didn’t mean to do it. Not at first. He just happened to see a link on twitter for something sweet. Something to do with Chanhee and Changmin, if he remembers correctly. But as with everything, down the rabbit hole he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin could say he was genuinely impressed by the writer’s characterisations. Some things were so dead on it was almost creepy. But he really did have to admire how beautifully written some of the au’s were. It didn’t take long to venture into the canon compliant tag, which was a whole different can of worms to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he avoided </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain tags</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the things labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And ones with himself as a part of the ship. That would’ve been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became a bit of a bad habit. He already had sleeping issues, most often brought about by over-thinking, but this was different. This was more purposeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. Some works were so good he just had to finish them in one go or he knew he would never get to sleep. He was fully aware that that made no sense, that staying up late into the ungodly hours of the morning reading about his members falling in love in fantasy worlds was objectively worse than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep, but he didn’t want to think that deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others noticed his tired eyes and how much extra time he spent on his phone. Of course they did; they were the people closest to him. But how could he say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh don’t worry! Just reading about Younghoon and Chanhee making out in a not-very-platonic way</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’ without raising all hell? There was just no way. So, he ignored the questioning glances, throwing bright smiles towards anyone and everyone, and continued on in the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he ran out of good, wholesome, Kevin-is-not-involved, non-sexual content. He was at a crossroads. Really, he could’ve found more elsewhere. But he liked the website he was using. And really, he couldn’t help the spark of curiosity. How exactly would their fans have written about them in such compromising positions? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late one night, after making 100% sure that the others were asleep, he pressed the explicit rating. He felt his face heat up immediately, the bed covers suddenly stifling as he scrolled down the page, eyes skimming over the tags. There was so much more to take in, so much more to think about just from reading the brief descriptions. Forgetting to exclude himself as a character, his blush deepend with each mention of his name.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting down on his bottom lip, he pressed a title. He could only judge by the hits and kudos that it would be good, even with the tags he really had no idea what he would actually read, but he was completely unprepared for porn with </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>little plot. Porn wearing his roommate's faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened with each line, nearly choking on his own spit at the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it all. And they hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin stopped and frowned at the ceiling, effectively cockblocking the written version of Sunwoo about to get dicked down by Changmin. He couldn’t help thinking that maybe that would be a bit too far. Like, sure he’d just been forced to picture Changmin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>long, thick cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> (not true. Relatively long, yes, but pretty thin. Kevin had seen him in the shower enough to know) between Sunwoo’s lips, but maybe actual sex would be too much. Maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes lower back to the screen anyway. He couldn’t help it. He’d already gotten that far and </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was invested in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had absolutely nothing to do with him absolutely agreeing that Sunwoo had perfect dick sucking lips and sparkly puppy eyes. Nothing to do with Changmin looking unbelievably intimidating from below but still feeling safe and taken care of when he smiled prettily. Nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided from the beginning that there was no way he would get hard, let alone get off, over reading anything. He knew that that was the idea of explicit fiction, but that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was just there for something interesting to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That idea couldn’t last, not with how the writer described everything in such detail. He could almost hear Sunwoo’s gasps and airy moans, Changmin’s grunts and cut off panting, the slapping of skin against skin. It barely even registered at first. He was so into the story, already only using his left hand to hold the phone and scroll, that his right hand moved down of its own accord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin froze as his palm touched the fabric covering his lower half. He never jerked off in bed. It felt rude with other people in the room, even if they were asleep. He flinched at the sound of sheets rustling, the following silence absolutely deafening. It was only then that he realised the two people he was reading about were </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the room with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone dropped to his chest as his left hand slapped over his mouth, a moan threatening to escape his lips. Where most people would have an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit what am I doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ moment, Kevin thought the whole situation was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The people he was imagining having rough, messy, mind-blowing sex were literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin strained to hear their breathing over his own, finally letting his hand drop onto his clothed cock. His eyes scrunched closed as he felt the wetness that had seeped through. Obviously, he had been hard and worked up for longer than he’d realised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing deep, he tried to make as little noise as possible to push his pants to his ankles and spread his knees wide under the covers. Finding his phone again in the darkness, he was immediately greeted by the imaginary sight he’d left. Sunwoo’s ass up and back arched perfectly with Changmin completely destroying him. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin’s hand snuck itself back down to wrap fully around his cock this time, making his eyes unfocus and breath hitch. Blinking away the fog, he started moving his hand just a little. Enough to feel but not so much that it was distracting. He had a fic to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers tightened at the climax, Sunwoo coming untouched and thighs giving out as Changmin filled him up with hot cum. Not safe or very realistic, but in that moment it was the best situation Kevin could imagine. As soon as they were done, Kevin locked the screen and gripped himself tight, the other hand coming up to cover his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew some sound would escape as he started to properly move, but the last thing he expected was a high pitched whine. He immediately thought back to the fic and how Sunwoo’s airy moans were described, eyes rolling back as his hand sped up and grip tightened. He tried to keep his hips still, really not wanting to make any unnecessary noise, but it was too hard not to buck up into his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he was spilling over his fingers, nails digging into his cheek with the force of trying to keep himself muted. He stroked himself through it, shuddering through not-quite-painful overstimulation, until he finally settled back against the mattress. He wiped his fingers on his pyjama pants, fully aware of how gross it was but not really caring in the moment. They could be washed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin didn’t want to think about what he’d done. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t. Why would he want to think about how he had gotten off to his friends fucking? He didn’t want to feel like some kind of pervert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he tried to rationalise with himself. It wasn’t like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrote </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. The work was out there for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to read. Just because it happened to be him reading it didn’t make it any worse, right? Right. And it was just the one story. He didn’t have to read any others. But deep down, even at 3:37am, Kevin knew it wouldn’t be the last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to make it weird, but it was so hard seeing Sunwoo and Changmin the next morning with pillow-ruffled hair and sleepy eyes without thinking about the story. He knew he was staring at them more throughout the day, muscles tense as he waited for them to do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to see some kind of fire, something that would allude to </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them, but he knew every flickered glance really didn’t mean anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was making it weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, he seriously debated if he should read another one. It was terrible to read about his friends this way, but maybe if he read a different pairing, it would cancel out how he was feeling about Changmin and Sunwoo? It was stupid logic, he knew that. Really, he just wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back onto the website as soon as he heard the other’s breathing finally even out. Back to where he left off the night before, scrolling further to find another interesting looking title. He let himself get a little more comfortable with being one of the main characters; let his eyes roam over tags and descriptions even if it made him feel a little funny. The fans really thought he was a little whore bottom, huh. He didn’t want to think about the implications there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was genuinely surprised to see the amount of fics with Eric and Juyeon together in the mature/explicit ratings. It didn’t rub Kevin the wrong way exactly, it just seemed a little odd, like the fans somehow knew something he hadn’t picked up on himself. So, he clicked on one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was short, only a few thousand words, but it took a few sentences for him to realise it was supposed to be canon compliant. If it had actually been tagged that way, he wouldn’t have clicked on it, still feeling a little strange thinking about them exactly as they are with him. But he pressed on anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being from Eric’s point of view was weird enough from the beginning; the role of the energetic and impossibly enthusiastic maknae not something he'd ever really thought about filling. Skimming though a little further, his eyebrows rose at the way the author described Juyeon through Eric’s eyes. It made sense, especially the way they talked up his massive hands and perfect features. But the way they made it sound like Eric language made even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>sense. Maybe fans had picked up on something he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one didn’t have the same effect on him as the one from the previous night. It was decent, definitely worth leaving kudos on, but not enough to get his pants any tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to press on a new title, readying himself for whatever he was about to find, a vibration ran through his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>please sleep</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i know youre still awake</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>we're getting worried :( </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin closed his eyes and sighed deeply through his nose. Of course Jacob would be the one to reach out. He was his best friend. Maybe even the person who meant the most to him out of everyone. That thought brought him back a little closer to reality. Maybe this hasn’t been the best idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>actually no. don’t sleep yet</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>tell me whats going on. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i know you wont if i ask in the morning</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i cant</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>its weird </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>thats nothing new</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin snorted, laying his phone on his chest to rub over his face. Jacob was right. He was used to his antics. This shouldn’t be anything new. But still, it felt wrong to admit, even if he’d only read about his friend in soft situations. And never with himself. Even if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of the most popular tagged ship of their fandom. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>okay but this is like. actual weird. not normal kevin weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i dont care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly, locking the screen and staring up at the dark ceiling. Jacob really was the only person he could tell, if he was to tell anyone at all. Maybe it was just the late hour, but replying felt like both lifting a weight off his chest and being smothered by a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>have you ever read fanfiction?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin stared at the message, waiting for the typing bubbles to appear. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Just as he started to think he was being ghosted, slept on or maybe he really had freaked out his friend, he finally felt the buzz of his phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>not for a while. but I have, yeah. i think it was like, an old band i was into. why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin groaned as quietly as he could into the darkness. It didn’t feel right to drop this onto Jacob, not if it sounded like he’d maybe read some old Y/N stuff back in the day. It just made him feel dumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>doesn't matter. night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't check the message that followed seconds later. He didn't want to worry his friend even more than he already had, but not being able to properly express his latest brain whirlwind was too much for one night. As much as his fingers itched to scroll through the story he was about to click on, it didn't feel right. Dropping his phone to the side of his pillow, Kevin rolled over to curl himself into a ball. Maybe he would finally get some rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he expected the next morning was to be cornered by Jacob in the bathroom, almost choking on his toothpaste as the other boy appeared in the mirror. Kevin watched in the reflection as Jacob's arms crossed over his chest, clearly a little pissed at being left without explanation. Kevin did read the last message when he woke up, miraculously far more rested than usual, but it was just a line of question marks. Nothing Kevin would think to get salty over. Apparently, Jacob felt otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin," Jacob began, obviously trying to sound authoritative. It just made Kevin smile a little around his toothbrush, remembering how writers had described him the same way. His voice was too airy and sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling?” Kevin replied, batting his eyelashes and froth spilling from the side of his mouth. Jacob rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be serious for a second,” Jacob’s gaze dropped to the floor, arms tightening against his chest but not in the falsely dominating way. Just as Jacob. “What did you mean with the fanfiction question? Has something happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Kevin spat into the sink, rinsed his brush and wiped his face free of the mess he’d managed to spread. Looking back at his friend in the mirror, he plastered on a small smile and turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you said, buddy,” Kevin stepped closer and rested a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “Not gonna tell you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his hand and left Jacob that way, standing in the bathroom with wide eyes and unanswered questions on his tongue. Kevin didn’t like the feeling, not at all, but what was he supposed to do? That would just be too much for 9am on a Wednesday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced around each other for the rest of the day. Kevin pretended to not notice Jacob’s incessant staring and Jacob made a valiant attempt to not get caught. They both failed terribly, putting everyone on edge without knowing why. Really, they both knew that whatever confrontation was going to happen between them would happen at night, and would absolutely not be face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, that night, Kevin waited until he was sure the others were asleep before he unlocked his phone. He wasn’t going to worry too much about Jacob, because really, things between any of them never lasted too long. He would probably just let it blow over, avoid the whole awkward thing and pretend nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the screen shone into the darkness, he was greeted by a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Talk to me, Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>messaging me with proper english is a bold move</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was dumb. He could have just said what was happening, could finally have gotten it off his chest easily, but in true Kevin style, he just had to make it weird. Jacob was well versed in ignoring it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i mean it, kev. youve been acting really weird and ive been trying so hard to work out what fanfiction has to do with it. have you read something that made you uncomfortable? can i help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin stared at the message. Had he read something that made him uncomfortable? No. He had read things that made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>far too comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But was it better to keep avoiding or just bite the bullet and tell the truth? Both sounded equally awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>not uncomfortable, no</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>its just like</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>idk how to say it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>what have you been reading about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the question. He was waiting for it, but it still made the phone feel too heavy, like just holding it could shatter his entire body. Bullet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>okay so</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>us</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>WAIT NO NOT US LIKE US</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>us like</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>the other members</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He outwardly cringed for not thinking just a second longer before pressing send. He silently begged for the universe to take pity on him, to just make his sudden death quick and painless, but of course it couldn't be so easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>the members?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>together?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>kevin</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>please don’t tell me it’s like</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>spicy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>SPICY ???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you know</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>like</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>sexy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin groaned low from his chest. Somehow, this was going even worse than he’d expected, but it was because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of himself. Still, probably better than screaming, crying and being called a slew of awful names for reading about his friends in homoerotic situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>oh my god</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>please. i beg of you</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>KEVIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you really arent taking this the way i expected you to</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i mean</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>it is kinda bad</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>but i thought you were like. dying and didnt want to tell anyone or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Kevin genuinely smile. Jacob really had no reason to be so concerned, but it was sweet. It did make him feel a little shitty for the reason, but still. It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>wait so</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>youve read about everyone?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>even me?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i mean</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>yeah</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>but nothing bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob took longer to reply this time. Kevin tried to imagine what he would look like right now with unstyled hair and eyes squinted against the phone light, how he would be frowning in thought. What about, he wasn’t sure. Until his phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>send me one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin gaped at the screen, not sure if Jacob was actually serious or not. That would be… weird. Right? To send his friend fanfiction with their friends. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to have been joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you want a fic rec?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a second to reply, this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>yeah</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>send me something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin exited the chat to get into the website he used, clicking on his bookmarked works in the hopes of finding something he deemed to be not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>problematic. Quickly skimming over the titles, he landed on a couple that he remembered to be more sweet than salty. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what do you want tho</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>fantasy?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>omg they were roommates?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>college au?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>oh</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i thought you were reading about /us/ us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not what Kevin had anticipated and definitely not what he wanted to hear. Getting into fics about their real lives had made it all a little more </span>
  <em>
    <span>spicy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you want canon?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>yeah? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>sounds interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin searched through his bookmarks again, trying and failing to find anything that wouldn’t come off as straight up porn. Sighing in defeat, he copied a link and sent it to Jacob, immediately stuffing his phone under his pillow after. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to read through a few thousand words, if he even read through the whole thing, but Kevin hoped to miraculously fall asleep before he would finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz under his head twenty minutes later confirmed that a. he did not fall asleep and b. Jacob actually read through it all. But he couldn’t imagine what the reply would be. Of course, he expected the worst. Jacob was usually pretty mild-mannered, but this could be the thing to make him snap, call him a filthy, awful human and never speak to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Kevin pulled the phone out, flinching away from the sudden light when he turned it on. His eyes widened when he managed to focus on the screen, wondering if maybe he did fall asleep and what he was seeing was just part of a messed up dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>woah</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>okay</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>didnt expect that from haknyeon ngl</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>but not bad </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>not bad ???</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>its literally porn</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>oh my god</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i just sent you porn</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>haknyeon and sunwoo porn</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>i think im gonna vomit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>dude</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>yeah its the members but</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you didnt write it right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>well there you go</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>its just fiction</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>who cares?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin took in a few deep breaths. Jacob was right. He was overreacting. And he was the one that got into all of this in the first place. It shouldn’t matter. Other people probably read their own fanfiction, too. It didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another buzz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>send another one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night of sending links turned into two, three, four. Jacob started sharing his thoughts on them, and Kevin would give his too. The back and forth of it was a novelty, really. Discussing how some writers chose to give members massive dicks was a point neither of them wanted to stop talking about, giggling into their hands to not wake anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Kevin had to run out of bookmarks. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe </span>
  </em>
  <span>bookmarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>can I send you one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin replied with a thumbs up emoji, not sure what to expect after he had exhausted his own library of sorts. A link popped up almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking it, Kevin gaped at the screen. Them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jacob sent Kevin a fucking Moonbae fic like it was nothing. Like it wasn’t their own lives being written about. Like it wasn’t them </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally fucking each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he should even say back. Should he reply? Should he actually read it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Jacob recommended it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could just skim through it, see what it was about and laugh it off with Jacob. No different to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin couldn’t help slowly going over the words, imagining the sensations written him would be feeling at Jacob’s soft touches, hearing his own breathy moans as Jacob fucked into him. It was written beautifully, as if it was actually happening and the writer was simply narrating the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting hard reading about fucking his best friend. Or rather, his best friend fucking him. Oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you like it huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin breathed heavily, staring at the new message with glassy eyes. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply, shoving the phone under his pillow and curling into a ball despite the need to touch himself. He couldn’t. Not to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair. The next morning, he walked out to find Jacob looking completely at peace like he hadn’t just turned Kevin’s entire world upside down. There was a kind of smug aura, like he held himself a little higher, but he didn’t acknowledge the previous night had happened at all. Kevin truly thought he was going insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passed and night fell, Kevin thinking that maybe it was all just a weird fever dream and he could go back to not thinking about his friend’s dick in a weird way. No such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>hey</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>you good?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>oh </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>so i wasnt imagining last night</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>cool cool cool yeah im fine </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>come to the bathroom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin blinked at the screen. Jacob could be damn ominous when he wanted to be. But it was pretty clear that it wasn’t a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hauling himself out of bed, he tiptoed towards the bathroom, listening out for any signs of life on the way. Only some sheets rustling and light snoring. That was something, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jacob would be in the room, he still jumped seeing him facing the doorway only a meter away. He looked calm, an easy smile gracing his lips and a pretty shine in his eyes. How he always looked at Kevin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kevin whispered, closing the door quietly behind him. He leaned against it, keeping a little bit of distance and not quite able to look Jacob in the eyes. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Jacob repeated, head tipping to the side in question. “I thought you would want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” Kevin sighed, knowing this would be a useless conversation he really didn’t want to be having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob stood a little straighter, crossing his arms over his chest and concern coming over his pretty features. He was still nowhere near intimidating, but it did make Kevin shiver a little. He cursed the thin t-shirt he’d put on for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kev,” Jacob moved into his space, not crowding him against the door, but enough to make his heart pick up the pace. “Talk to me. Did I make you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Kevin look up, immediately shaking his head. Jacob would never make him uncomfortable. Far from it. Jacob was his happy place, no matter what. The previous night didn’t change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not uncomfortable. It was just-” Kevin took in a deep breath, instantly regretting it as Jacob’s usually comforting scent hit him, making him gulp. “A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in a good way?” Jacob pressed, leaning in a little further. Kevin felt like his legs were about to give out. “You liked it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin felt his body tremble, suddenly so surrounded by Jacob that it was overwhelming. He knew he looked small as he nodded, the movement so slight that it would be missed if Jacob blinked. He was made hyper aware of just how small he was next to Jacob like this, with Kevin’s slight frame and Jacob’s more powerful one. It made him gasp, Jacob’s eyes flitting down to his lips, now mere centimetres away. Close enough to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kev, please be serious about this,” Jacob whispered, breath ghosting over Kevin’s lips. “Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not trusting himself to speak, Kevin took the leap. Cupping Jacob’s face between his hands, he closed the distance between them, pressing his body against Jacob’s and whining into their first kiss. He could feel the shock on Jacob’s face beneath his fingers, melting away almost immediately as he pushed Kevin back against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little sloppy but oh so sweet as their hands roamed under each other's shirts, grabbing and pulling and scratching skin so familiar but foreign. Kevin’s whole body shook as Jacob moved to kiss across his jaw and down his neck, open-mouthed and wet, leaving tiny nips at the skin to not leave marks. His hands gripped at Kevin’s hips to keep him standing upright, fingers digging into bone hard enough to leave bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin scrabbled at his shoulders, aware that his nails were leaving indents and scratches but not finding it in himself to give a damn. He couldn’t when it made Jacob groan and bite harder, slapping his hand over his own mouth in an attempt to keep the noise down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kev?” Jacob moved away from his neck to whisper against his ear, waiting for Kevin’s hum of acknowledgement before continuing. “What did I do to you in that last one? Can you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucked me?” Kevin replied, confused as to why that would be important when that was obviously where they were heading. Or so he found himself hoping, anyway. Jacob dropped his head against his shoulder and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” he nipped at the skin where Kevin’s shirt had slipped down. “But I meant before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin closed his eyes to think, his head landing heavily back against the door. He tried to think back to before the actual fucking part, back to the bits he’d skimmed over. A blush crept up his cheeks as he realised, eyes locking with Jacob’s. Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, um,” Kevin began, not liking the way it made Jacob look so smug. “You dropped onto your knees and blew me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Jacob brought one of his thighs between Kevin’s, making him gasp and shove his hips forward to chase more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then,” Kevin began, grinding down without caring how desperate it made him look. “You turned me around and ate me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin watched as Jacob pulled back and lowered himself slowly to the floor, once again wondering if he was stuck in a weird dream. There’s no way anyone should look so good on their knees on a bathroom floor. His hands turned to fists at his sides, unsure what to do with them until Jacob gently took them in his own and placed them at the top of his head. Kevin immediately tangled them in his hair, desperate for something to hold on to when really, they hadn’t even started.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob shuffled himself closer, reaching out to gently pull Kevin’s sweatpants down to his ankles and off completely, eyes widening as he stared at his already hard dick. Kevin blushed as he remembered he hadn’t bothered with underwear that night. Jacob recovered quickly, licking his lips as he brought up his right hand to start gently stroking his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you done this before?” Kevin asked, tipping his head to the side as he realised how inexperienced Jacob appeared to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Jacob answered instantly, not seeing any reason to lie. “But I’ll make it good. You are a little bigger than I expected, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been reading the tiny dick, cockslut, bottom Kevin fics, have we?” Kevin smirked at the way Jacob flushed red, laughing at the way he didn’t deny it before taking him into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin sighed and let his full weight rest against the door, flexing his fingers in Jacob’s hair as he started bobbing his head. He remembered the fic describing the way Jacob would look, but it was nothing on the real thing. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he tried to take him further down, gagging a little but doing his best to get Kevin deeper. His hands ran up the length of Kevin’s long legs, kneading at the flesh of his thighs before bringing them around to squeeze at his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Jacob rasped after pulling off, voice sounding a little more gravelly and eyes shining as he looked up at Kevin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin bit his lip nervously. This part was new to him too. Yes, he fingered himself in the shower before he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go to bed. He did most days that he wasn’t too exhausted. But never by another person. And definitely not with a tongue included. But Jacob looked so excited, so willing to make him feel good, that there was no way he could say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he heard Jacob whisper after he pressed his chest to the door, spread his legs and stuck his ass out a little. His palms felt warm on Kevin’s skin as he spread him open. “You’re already-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Kevin groaned, looking over his shoulder at the boy staring intently at his already opened hole. “Yes, I did do that. Please don’t ask. Just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by a moan as Jacob dove forward, his tongue immediately pushing inside and nails digging into his cheeks. Kevin’s hips stuttered as Jacob kissed at and licked into his hole, the feeling something he had no idea how to describe. The sounds should have been disgusting, the panting and wetness bouncing off the walls, but it just made Kevin want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped Jacob’s right hand, pushing it over to the left in the hopes it would get the message across. Thankfully, Jacob knew exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we need lube?” Jacob asked, rubbing the pad of his middle finger around Kevin’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sink. Right up the back,” Kevin brought his knees together and turned his head, refusing to acknowledge Jacob’s questioning look. Not everyone needed to know about Kevin’s bathroom habits.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was coming as soon as he heard the cap of the bottle snap, but the press of a cold, wet finger to his hole still made him squirm. He felt Jacob’s other hand come up to rub at the back of his left thigh, warm and soothing as his finger pushed in all the way. The second was just as easy, the slide in smooth from already being opened earlier. The third left a slight burn, Jacob’s fingers thicker and rougher than his own, but nothing he couldn’t handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob left soft kisses to any skin he could reach from where he sat, doubling his efforts to comfort when Kevin stiffened and wriggled. He pumped his fingers slowly, maybe a little too carefully for Kevin’s taste, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He let his fingers brush over Kevin’s prostate just a couple times, enough to make him gasp and push back for more, but not enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>make him feel good.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait,” Kevin heard from behind, the fingers inside him going still. “Don’t suppose you keep condoms under the sink too, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, knocking his forehead on the door. He didn’t care. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>care with Jacob’s fingers feeling so good. He needed him. Now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t,” he squeezed around the fingers, hearing Jacob gasp. “I’m clean and I know you must be. Just fuck me, already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob sat in a daze for a couple seconds before his brain properly caught up to Kevin’s words. He couldn’t pull his fingers out faster if he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin giggled as Jacob stood, a little wobbly from being on the ground for so long. He peeked back over his shoulder to watch as Jacob took his own pants off, exhaling in a whistle loud enough to make him blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say anything, I’m leaving,” he mumbled, ignoring Kevin’s breathy laugh as he flipped the cap on the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Kevin hummed, bending over further as Jacob stood back behind him, lubed up cock lined up without quite touching. “They weren’t wrong about you, though. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>long, thick and veiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin’s giggle caught in his throat as Jacob started pushing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands on his hips, warm breath on the back of his neck, warm on the inside as he was slowly filled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both left panting as Jacob bottomed out, Kevin pushing his hips back with a soft moan to try to get him deeper. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to feel all of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep moving and I won’t last long,” Jacob mumbled against his back, sounding like he was more talking to himself than Kevin. “You feel so good, you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin hummed happily at the praise, making a conscious effort to not squeeze too hard as Jacob’s strong arms wrapped around his middle. When Jacob finally started moving, it was slow and deep and everything Kevin had imagined. It wasn’t rough like in the story they read. It felt loving and caring and so perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want to think about the implications there, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood away from the door as Jacob finally picked up a faster rhythm, his right arm coming around the back of Jacob’s neck to pull him closer. He could feel the sweat seeping through their shirts but neither of them cared enough to take them off, too immersed in sensations to care about anything. It was just them, perfectly moulding together in the echoey room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither could hold back their sounds anymore, breathy moans and whispered praise and the slapping of skin against skin filling the space. None of it mattered as they rushed towards release. Jacob‘s right hand wrapped around Kevin’s flushed, leaking cock, the soft whispers of ‘please, please, please’ driving him to move faster, and it was both of their undoing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin shuddered through it, back arching and a pretty whine escaping his lips as his cum covered Jacob’s fingers. Jacob bit into his shoulder when he came seconds later, burying himself inside to get it deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin’s legs finally gave as Jacob pulled out, landing on his knees with a soft thud. Jacob was on him in seconds, concern written all over and he cupped Kevin’s face in his hands. The worry turned into a smile as Kevin looked up at him tiredly but happy, a content sigh escaping his lips as he leaned into the touch.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” was all he could say with a small chuckle as he kissed Jacob’s palm. “Now tell me how that was better than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had pretty low expectations, then?” Jacob laughed as Kevin threw a weak punch at his shoulder. “Should we talk about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be bothered,” Kevin stretched with a yawn. “Do it tomorrow. Sleep time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob shook his head as he hauled up Kevin’s limp body, putting in a stupid amount of effort to get their pants back on without </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>help from the other boy. He slung Kevin’s arm around his shoulder to help him stay upright as he opened the door, intending to help him back to his room, when he stopped short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, right in front of the door, was a very red, very distressed looking Eric. He slipped past them without meeting their eyes, pushing them out the door and slamming it shut before they could get a word in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, they were going to have to talk about it in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! kudos and comments make my day!!</p><p><a href="https://www.twitter.com/chewgoo"> twitter </a> <a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/chewgoo"> curiouscat </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>